paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get a New Member
This is the first side story. Movies: Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks and Elsa's Icy Nightmare Other Side Story: Double Pups, Double Date Series List: Icy Adventures ' Summary When Elsa pursues a ball that Skye threw to her, she comes across a wolf pup named Cliffjumper. She instantly falls for him and hopes Ryder could meet him. But when Ryder announces that Bull Terrier, Nick, will be a part of the PAW Patrol, it's up to Elsa, Cliffjumper and Chase to show their leader how bad a teammate Nick is. Characters Main Chase Elsa Cliffjumper Ryder Nick Minor Rocky Tundra Everest Miracle Skye Smoky Icee Andrew* Kailey Blizzard (cameo) Marshall Rubble Zuma Trivia *This is the first Icy Adventures episode with Cliffjumper *This is Nick's REAL debut Story One winter morning, all the PAW Patrol members were inside watching a movie. Well...almost every member. Elsa and Skye were playing Catch-the-Ball, while Chase was napping in his PupHouse. "Get it, Elsa!" Skye squeaked, tossing the ball to her friend. "I got it! I got it!" Elsa jumped up, but the ball went over her head, causing the black and white pup to jump up and land into a small sow bank. "I don't got it..." Chase lifted his head at the sound of the snowy "plop" and giggled at the sight of the Search and Rescue pup. "I'll go get it!" Elsa said, as soon as she got out of the snow bank, her fur decked in snow. "Be right back!" She shook herself off and bounded into the direction the ball went. She came across some snow-capped bushes and walked into them. "Now...." Elsa muttered to herself. "Where did that ball go..?" "Looking for something?" A gentle voice asked, which startled Elsa. "Huh?!" Elsa cried, jerking her head up. Before her eyes, there was the most adorable wolf pup she'd ever seen standing before her, her and Skye's ball between his front paws. Elsa fidgeted her paws nervously, a nervous blush accenting to her cheeks. "Ummm...well..yes......I'm looking for a soccer ball.....heh heh..." "Oh! Well..um...this must belong to you!" The wolf pup nudged the ball with his nose towards the black and white German Shepard. "Elsa?" Chase's voice echoed from a while off. "Elsa? You around here somewhere?" "Over here!" Elsa called, her blush turning a deeper pink. "I didn't quite catch your name," the wolf said. "Oh! I'm Elsa," The Search and Rescue pup said, extending her paw out. "Cliffjumper," the wolf pup said. They shook paws, as soon as Chase burst into the clearing. "Who's this?" The Police pup asked, eying Cliffjumper curiously. "I'm Cliffjumper," the wolf pup said. "Chase," the brown and yellow German Shepard said, shaking Cliffjumper's white paw. "Nice to meet you!" Cliffjumper cried. "Do you want to meet Ryder?" Elsa asked, her tail wagging slightly. "Ok. Why not?" Cliffjumper said, standing up. ''(Badge scene change: Cliffjumper's badge) As soon as they reached the Lookout, Ryder told them that he was going to add a new member to the team. "Really?" Elsa asked, a hint of hope in her voice as she and Cliffjumper exchanged glances. "Alright," Ryder said, pressing a button to contact the pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" **** The pups all sat at attention, ready to hear what they needed to do. Even Cliffjumper hitched a ride up to the Lookout Tower. "Pups," Ryder began. "I have an announcement." All the pups muttered in what Ryder was going to say. "We're going to get a new member!" "Really?!" All the pups, except Chase, Elsa and Cliffjumper, exclaimed. "He's going to be our Zookeeper pup!" Ryder said. All the pups smiles faded and turned into frowns. They knew who Ryder was talking about. "Here he is!" Ryder said, stepping aside, revealing a black bridled Bull Terrier. He had a green collar and a orange badge with animal footprints covering it. "It's a pleasure to be a part of this group!" Nick sneered, happily looking towards Skye, which caused Chase to give him a death stare. "Chase," Ryder said, sternly. "Sorry, Ryder, sir..." Chase said through gritted teeth. Nick was the last thing on the pups' minds to be a member. "There's also a surprise waiting for you outside!" Ryder said, pointing to the slide. "Oh good!" Nick said, sliding down it. He landed in a zookeeper van, similar to Ranger's, and all the pups raced outside, not waiting to hear what Ryder had to say about this new pup. "You'll be sharing a space between Skye and Ranger," Ryder said. "But remember, no playing dirty pranks on your teammates!" "Don't worry, Ryder, sir, I won't do such a thing!" "That's my line..." Chase grumbled looking distainfully at the Zookeeper pup. "Cliffjumper, do you want to stay with us for a bit?" Ryder asked, looking over at the wolf. "Well...." Cliffjumper began, looking over at Elsa. "Please?" Elsa asked, giving him "the eyes", which was hard for Cliffjumper to resist. "Ok. I will!" Cliffjumper said, nudging Elsa playfully. "Yes!" Chase said softly, pumping his paw in the air. "Ryder," Smoky whispered in Ryder's ear, soft enough so only the other pups, except Nick who at that time was busy looking at himself in a mirror, could hear him. "Can the pups and I have a little chat while you teach Nick how to drive his truck?" "Ok...sure," Ryder said. "Hurry back!" "Thank you!" Smoky yipped, bounding toward the others and motioning with his head for them to follow him. They did. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Inside the Lobby, the pups held a meeting about Nick. "He's a big bully when he doesn't get his way!" Icee said. "No kidding!" Kailey replied. "And he tells the most awful lies about you!" Rocky said. "Most of the time, he's seen looking at himself in a mirror!" Elsa cried. "I really wish that Ryder didn't pick him to be a member!" Chase snarled. Little did he know that Nick heard what Chase had said. "I'm going to give you something you'll regret for your whole life, Chase!" The Bull Terrier growled, racing off. "You'll enjoy the Flea Attracter Spray!" (Badge scene change: Nick's badge) Later that day, Nick went to the Spray-and-Stay Department. He hoped that the Flea Attarcter will still be there. It was. "Oh boy! I can't wait to give Chase a piece of my mind!" Nick growled, happily. He payed for the spray and hid it in his PupHouse, very excited to see Chase's reaction. (Badge scene change: Nick's badge) The following day, Nick found Chase still asleep inside his PupHouse. "Here goes!" Nick cried, spraying the continents over Chase's back. Until it was empty, he stopped and ran back to his PupHouse. ''Work in Progress'''''